FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a liquid container for a liquid, particularly ink, used in a recording apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus, a copying machine or a facsimile apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a liquid container which suppressES evaporation of the liquid.